Sweet Sixteen
by AJP
Summary: Dulcea gets a big surprise for her birthday. Read and Review


TITLETITLE OF YOUR FICBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7, S Club Juniors and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six feet and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Also I have used characters belonging to Gundam Wing and they don't belong to me either. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlmans@yahoo.co.uk. Finally Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J.K.Rowlings. And Transformers are the property of Takara  
  
And Finally I'd like to thank John Chubb for all his help with my stories in giving me feedback and ideas I appreciate it thank you very much.  
  
H3 align=centerSweet SixteenBr  
By: Adam PearlmanPIt has been a time of difficultly for the Rangers. In the last of recent attacks Angel Grove suffered severe damage, leaving many dead and many more homeless. The Rangers have worked hard and around the clock to repair the damage caused, but it is an uphill struggle, as they still need to find time to fight their own lives and fight the forces of evil. However one battle has been won and an enemy vanquished for good. Dark Spectre whose mind had taken possession of Zordon's body was discovered and his influence thwarted. Meanwhile even as the Rangers of one universe struggle to restore their shattered home, one couple of Rangers make adjustments to their own lives with two new arrivals. And now the story continues.  
  
PI looked through the window at the two small bundles in front of me and I grinned as for the umpteenth time in the last few weeks I wondered how I could have helped bring such bundles of joy. The joy however was tinged with the sadness of what had happened over in Angel Grove, though I hadn't grown up there or even really lived there, it was part of my Ranger history and it hurt not to be able to help, but I had been told or ordered not to help and spend time with my new family. I had half heartedly argued with Dana, but in the end I was grateful for the opportunity to relax. Over the past few weeks though since the birth of the twins there had been a string of visitors to the hospital to see them including some photographers who had been unceremoniously ejected from the hospital head first by Dulcea who had shown up to visit.  
  
PDulcea she was still a mystery even a year on from her arrival on Earth, she still remained apart from the other Rangers. She had developed strong friendships with Dawn, but in recent months Hermione and Daisy and I couldn't be sure but Justin although I'm not sure if that wasn't more than friendship. Kim had taken the youngster under her wing, but even she wasn't really able to get close to her. Kim had spoken with Zordon, who had explained Dulcea past and how she had lost everyone who was close to her and then she had been the Guardian of the Great Power for so long and she had been on her own, that she was used to her own company that she kept to herself. He further said that he felt it was up to Dulcea herself to make the first step and that Kim could only be there when she was needed.  
  
PKim had related this to me, but I was really unable to help with my new family. However even as Rachel and I got used to having the twins around, we also were still dealing with the revelation of Daisy being also our daughter. We had talked about it long and hard over the last month and we still couldn't fathom how she could be, but she was. After going to Zordon, Billy had conducted testing of Daisy and confirmed the truth, with that we had sworn Zordon and Billy to secrecy and left the three of us to get used this idea.  
  
PAgain that mystery would have to wait as today was a day of great excitement for Rachel and myself, for the twins were coming home. With minimum fuss we were able to get home and even managed to avoid a few photographers who were seeking photos of the twins. Having left the twins safely ensconced in their cribs, I had retreated to find a place where I could relax and think about recent events. The peace and quiet was broken within a few minutes as one of the twins began to cry and was soon joined by the other. I quickly walked over to the nursery and found Rachel already cradling David and gently rocking him in her arms. I started to move to pick Melissa up, when to my amazement she started to rise up in the air and floated towards me and then stop a few metres from me. I looked around and saw Daisy stood there a look of concentration on her face and I saw her nod and I stretched out my own arms and Melissa gently floated down into them and I cradled the little girl as she cried.  
  
P"Handy having me around isn't it?" Daisy said.  
  
P"Yes, it's very handy having you around and I'm sure your brother and sister appreciate their big sister looking after them" Rachel said.  
  
P"You really think so, I mean" Daisy started to say.  
  
PBefore she could finish her sentence I interrupted her and said. "Daisy you're part of this family, however you came to be here and we love having you around".  
  
PDaisy looked at both of us in turn and then blinked as though she hadn't considered that and then she smiled and one handed I gave the 12 year old a hug.  
  
PMeanwhile inside the nexus my counterpart contemplated his next move. In fact he was seated on his throne and in front of that was a chessboard similar to the one Astronema had used during her time as the Queen of Evil, but on it was only one piece and that was an image of Dulcea and across on the other side of the board was several more figures.  
  
P"My lord, you have been contemplating the board for several hours now, what is so fascinating" Caris asked.  
  
P"I have just been contemplating my next move my dear and I think I have it, I'm going to strike at the weak link Dulcea, she prefers her own company, well by the time I will have finished, she will wish she didn't" the Emperor said.  
  
PMeanwhile the current fascination of the Emperor was busy eating dirt, literally. With a snarl she got to her knees and looked around and then muttered something. Even as she did so, a figure stepped into view and cast a shadow over her. Dulcea looked up and saw it was her friend Dawn.  
  
P"What did you say?" Dawn asked.  
  
P"Just saying that I used to be a great warrior and now look at me" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Welcome to world of mere mortals" Dawn said.  
  
P"Yeah it sucks" Dulcea replied.  
  
PExtending her hand Dawn helped Dulcea back to her feet and watched as the former Guardian brushed herself down. The two started to go back to the group when the teacher blew her whistle and everyone turned and head back for the changing rooms. The group had barely gone a few metres when a group of Piranhatrons appeared.  
  
P"Not good, Dawn get them out of here, I'm going to kick some butt" Dulcea said.  
  
PDawn didn't even have chance to argue as Dulcea raced off and dived into the midst of the attackers. As Dawn made it to the group of girls she heard Claire mutter. "I always knew she was a karate geek".  
  
P"Yeah a karate geek, who happens to be saving your ass" Dawn said.  
  
PThe look on Claire's face was priceless as the girl was left opened mouthed as very rarely someone said something back to Claire.  
  
P"Look get back inside the school, I'm going to help Dulcea" Dawn said.  
  
PThe teacher nodded and herded the girls back into the building as Dawn ran to join Dulcea and aid her in getting rid of the Piranhatrons. In minutes between the two of them they had routed the group and soon they had gone.  
  
P"Well that was fun" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Sure beats hockey" Dawn replied.  
  
P"What do you reckon that was all about?" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Maybe the Emperor doesn't like hockey" Dawn replied.  
  
P"Well I guess we can work it out later, I mean people will be wondering where we are" Dulcea said.  
  
PDawn nodded and followed Dulcea back into the school. Inside the nexus Caris and the Emperor watched the failed attack.  
  
P"Well that was a waste of time" Caris said.  
  
P"Not at all my dear, I saw a great deal, I managed to observe that despite her reduction in age she is still a capable warrior, it means my warrior will have to be tougher than she is" the Emperor said.  
  
P"Do you have a warrior in mind?" Caris asked.  
  
P"In fact I have the most devious, underhanded and deadly warrior at hand, I think its time you did something useful for me. Isn't that right Darkonda?" the Emperor asked.  
  
PFrom the shadows Darkonda stepped and said. "I am prepared, I shall prove my worth to you my lord".  
  
P"Yes you shall, because this time if you fail, I will destroy you myself and to ensure your success I shall give you some help, use him wisely" the Emperor said.  
  
PDarkonda nodded and teleported away and so did the other figure in the shadows.  
  
PBack at my home, Rachel and I were relaxing and Daisy was off watching the twins sleep, when in burst of pink light Kim teleported into our home and I jumped in surprise.  
  
P"Are you trying to give me a heart attack Kim?" I shouted.  
  
PStill surprised I spoke quite loudly and seconds later the twins disturbed by the sudden noise started to cry and Rachel with a glare at me and Kim headed into the other room to see to the twins.  
  
P"So Kim, what was so important that you decided to burst in on us unannounced" I asked slightly more frostily than intended.  
  
P"Adam I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to do that, I just had a thought about Dulcea" Kim said.  
  
P"You woke up my children for that, couldn't it have waited till tomorrow" I said.  
  
P"I'll make it up to you Adam, I'll baby-sit for you sometime so you and Rachel can have a night out, I doubt you are going to get many of them anytime soon" Kim said.  
  
P"Deal, so what was so blasted important you teleported in without so much as a hey I'm coming over" I said.  
  
P"How old is Dulcea?" Kim asked.  
  
P"Is this a trick question" I replied.  
  
P"Answer it" Kim insisted.  
  
P"Well depending on how you look at it over 3000 or she is in the body of a fifteen going on sixteen year old girl" I said.  
  
PEven as I finished speaking I realised the words that I had just said and Kim nodded as she said. "Exactly, its only a few day till its a year since she came to Earth and was turned into the fifteen year old, she going to turn sixteen and I thought what better way to celebrate that fact than with a party. She deserve it and it will show her that she isn't alone and we care about her," Kim said.  
  
P"You are a smart woman Ms. Hart, I'll give you that, so what did you have in mind?" I asked.  
  
P"As I said a surprise party, after all it will be fun" Kim said.  
  
P"It's a great idea, why don't you get it sorted out and let me know when it happens" I said.  
  
P"Hey its just my idea, I don't come up with the plan" Kim said.  
  
P"Well since you elected yourself as Dulcea guardian I think you should be the one to arrange this, I mean you know I'd help, but kind of got a lot on my plate at the moment" I said.  
  
P"Okay, all right I will see what I can come up with, I was thinking that we could hold the party on Sunday since that's the exact year since she was changed" Kim said.  
  
P"Yeah cool, ask Rocky for help I'm sure he'll be able to help you with it" I said.  
  
PKim nodded and with a grin she teleported out just as Rachel re-entered the room. "So what did Kim want?"  
  
P"She just came to see me about Dulcea, she came up with an idea for a party as Dulcea she is going to be 16 in a few days and since its her first birthday on Earth she wanted to make it special. And she has agreed to baby-sit for us, because she woke the twins up" I explained.  
  
P"Sounds like a good idea, the babysitting that is, but not just yet, when we go on tour then it will be good. What do you think every night we can ask her" Rachel said.  
  
P"I think that is pushing it a bit" I replied.  
  
P"Spoilsport, but kind of nice to know that we have someone who can baby- sit for us" Rachel said.  
  
PBefore I could say anymore my communicator beeped and with a sigh I answered it. "This is Adam go ahead".  
  
P"My apologies Adam for disturbing you, I was just contacting you to inform you that Dulcea and Dawn have been attacked by a group of Piranhatrons" Zordon said.  
  
P"Are they okay?" I asked concerned.  
  
P"Yes they are fine, but I thought it wise to inform everyone to be on alert as this could signal a new attack" Zordon said.  
  
P"We will do Zordon, let us know if you need us," I said.  
  
P"Of course Adam" Zordon said.  
  
PMeanwhile Kim returned home with a smile on her face, a smile that almost immediately left her face as she saw Dulcea step through the door with a bruise on her face.  
  
P"Dulcea what happened?" Kim asked as she moved over to where the girl was stood.  
  
P"A bunch of Piranhatrons decided they wanted to use my gym class for practise and one of the dumb fish heads got a lucky shot in" Dulcea explained.  
  
P"It looks nasty are you sure your okay?" Kim asked.  
  
P"Looks worse than it probably is, I've taken worse shots before" Dulcea replied.  
  
PI'm just glad you are okay, you know I worry about you" Kim said.  
  
PDulcea looked away slightly embarrassed and surprised that someone cared about her.  
  
P"So I should get some ointment for that graze as well" Kim said breaking the moment.  
  
PDulcea nodded and follow Kim's hand she sat down on the side of the bathroom as Kim grabbed the ointment and reached down to attend to the girls graze when there was a flash that caused Kim to blink and see stars in front of her eyes and then she called out to Dulcea. "Dulcea are you okay?"  
  
PReceiving no reply Kim blinked several more times and as her sight was restored to her, though she was still seeing spots, but one thing was clear Dulcea was gone. Without hesitation she reached for her communicator and teleported away in another flash, this time one of pink signifying her Ranger colour.  
  
PMeanwhile the aforementioned Dulcea appeared in the middle of nowhere and so taken by surprise by the whole thing she fell onto her butt with a yelp.  
  
P"Man that wasn't fun, you think you would get a little warning before that happens" Dulcea complained.  
  
PEven as she spoke she reached for her communicator on her wrist, but felt nothing but flesh as she remembered she had left it in her bag and she started to curse. And then even as she did so a voice interrupted her.  
  
P"Don't you think that your Guardian would approve of you cursing like that" the voice said.  
  
PDulcea was on her feet and facing the speaker in seconds and she recognised the speaker immediately. "Darkonda" she said.  
  
P"Oh you recognise me I'm honoured that the Guardian of the Great Power, I'm sorry former Guardian knows who I am" Darkonda said mockingly.  
  
P"Yeah of course I know who you are, you're the loser who kidnapped Karone and got her turned into Astronema and then tried to destroy Dark Spectre only to get eaten like an after dinner snack and then disappear for a few years only to return working for another loser and then again try and destroy that loser and fail like last time. Guess that makes you a loser as well" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Silence whelp, I made mistakes and paid for it, but when the time comes I will still have power and you will be a memory. Even more so than you are now" Darkonda said.  
  
P"You really think you can take me, I'll wipe the floor with you" Dulcea said trying to sound confident.  
  
P"Big words Dulcea, but you are hardly the woman the people talked of as a great warrior, in fact your more of a little brat" Darkonda replied.  
  
P"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names will never hurt me" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Indeed, true it is sad to resort to name calling, but shall we instead get down to business. As you will see you are now totally isolated from the Rangers and you have no way to contact them and well even if you did it would do you now good. It is just you and me kid and only one of us will walk away from this" Darkonda said. There was a pause and then Darkonda said. "Well actually only I will walk away from this and then again its not just you and me either, you see even though you're a child these days you are still a formidable warrior and I brought a friend with me, I think you know him as well".  
  
PDulcea turned around and stood behind her holding a sword in his hand looking relaxed was Ecliptor.  
  
P"It has been a long time Guardian and the time has come to settle old scores" Ecliptor said.  
  
P"Old scores, sorry ugly you and I have never met, I mean we have, but not you and I, your counterpart from this universe and I have met before, but not us. Guess you lost your brains as you got on. Maybe its time to think about retiring to the Old Monster Home, get a pipe and some slippers and talk about the days when you were a decent warrior" Dulcea said.  
  
P"I see your wit has improved since we last met, a pity that you have shrunk in the wash" Ecliptor said.  
  
P"Oh what a great comeback, is there a school for you guys to learn stuff like that" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Lets stop all this talk and just fight" Darkonda snarled.  
  
P"Gee and we were getting on just great without having to resort to violence, but okay" Dulcea replied.  
  
PIn a blink of an eye, before even Dulcea was sure what was happening Darkonda threw something at her and she half turned out of the way only to feel a stinging pain across her cheek and her hand flew to her face and as she brought her hand away she saw the blood on her fingers.  
  
P"First blood to me I believe" Darkonda said.  
  
P"First and Last blood" Dulcea snarled.  
  
PThen she leapt for Darkonda and started to hit him with lefts and rights and Darkonda found he was reeling. "Ecliptor a little help over here if you please".  
  
PThe silent warrior who had watched this brief exchange whirled into action by grabbing Dulcea and threw her away from his partner.  
  
P"Hey no fair, its like two against one" Dulcea said as she sat on the ground trying to gather herself.  
  
P"We're evil, do you expect us to really fight fair. In fact because it is you that is why there is two of us, after all no matter your age you are still a formidable warrior," Darkonda said.  
  
P"You can talk some more if you want Darkonda, but I shall destroy Dulcea myself" Ecliptor said.  
  
PWith that Ecliptor walked towards Dulcea with sword in hand ready to destroy the youngster. Looking around Dulcea saw she was outmatched and started to move away from the advancing Ecliptor all the while praying for the Rangers to find her.  
  
PMeanwhile Kimberly had transported to the Power Chamber and was watching as Billy ran a set of scans.  
  
P"Anything Billy?" she asked.  
  
PWith a sigh Billy looked up at his long time friend before replying. "Kim for the umpteenth time, not yet I'll keep looking, but you have to be patient".  
  
PKim opened her mouth to start to say something only for the hand of her boyfriend Rocky DeSantos to gently reach out and pull her away from Billy.  
  
P"Kim I know you're worried, but you have to give Billy some space so he can work. If anyone can find Dulcea, its Billy and Alpha" Rocky said.  
  
P"Thanks for the vote of confidence Rocky" Billy said without looking up.  
  
P"You're welcome" Rocky said.  
  
P"This is ridiculous we can't just sit around and do nothing, we don't even know what danger Dulcea might be in" Kim said.  
  
P"That is precisely what you must do Kimberly, until we determine her exact location, we cannot go blindly in looking for Dulcea, our actions may cause more harm than good" Zordon said.  
  
PBefore Kim could reply Kendrix who was sat at another console spoke up. "Zordon this is strange I'm getting a very odd reading from the remaining Orbs of the Earth, I don't know what to make of it".  
  
P"Do we really have time to worry about the Orbs when Dulcea is in danger?" Tommy asked.  
  
P"Kendrix, send me your readings please" Zordon said.  
  
PKendrix nodded and for a few minutes Zordon was silent and then he said. "Indeed this is most puzzling, one of the orbs appears to becoming active. I do not know what to make of it".  
  
P"Becoming active, what does that mean?" Dawn asked.  
  
P"Does it mean that another Ranger is about to be chosen" Emily asked.  
  
P"It quite possibly does Emily, we shall have to wait and see" Zordon said.  
  
P"The Orb doesn't matter at the moment, Dulcea is all that matters" Kim said.  
  
P"Maternal instincts are kicking in a bit strong" Rocky said quietly into her ear.  
  
PWhispering her reply she said. "I guess they are, but she has no family and I made the choice to look out for her, so I can't help it".  
  
P"I like it, I hope if we have children then you'll be a great mother" Rocky said.  
  
P"So you see us having a future together" Kim said.  
  
P"Yeah I do, I see as married with kids and grandkids the works" Rocky replied.  
  
P" I love you Rocky" Kim said.  
  
PRocky smiled and kissed Kim lightly on the lips just as Billy shouted delighted at something.  
  
P"I got something, it's a partial reading from your bathroom when Dulcea was taken, give me enough time I might be able to track it and it should lead us right to her" Billy said.  
  
P"Good work Billy, keep at it" Jason said.  
  
PBilly nodded and continued to work at the console. Meanwhile in the nexus the Emperor was laughing his head off.  
  
P"And they say there is nothing good on television" he said.  
  
PWhat he was commenting on was on his view screen was Dulcea being attacked by Darkonda and Ecliptor and in serious trouble at that.  
  
P"Yes my Lord it is indeed entertainment, though I wish they would finish the girl off, after all she is still dangerous and she should not be toyed with" Caris said.  
  
P"Master let me go, I've heard the stories of her prowess and I long to find out if they are true" Thandros asked.  
  
P"You care little for her fighting skills, it is her skills in the bedchamber that you want" the Emperor sneered.  
  
P"Perhaps, but master think of it, I will break her mentally and then she will be your servant to aid you in destroy those she once consider friends" Thandros said.  
  
P"For once you've hit upon a good idea, I had always considered her to unpredictable an enemy to try and turn to the force of darkness. Her link to the Great Power more than made that impossible anyway, but with that link now gone, she is more susceptible. Go Thandros join Ecliptor and Darkonda and offer Dulcea a chance to join me, tell her I will restore her to her normal age if she agrees" the Emperor said.  
  
P"And my Lord if she doesn't?" Thandros asked.  
  
P"If she doesn't, she is a fool because then you may break her in anyway you see fit and when you are finished you will ask her again to join us and this time if she refuses kill her" The Emperor snarled.  
  
PThandros nodded and teleported away in a flash and after he had Caris turned to the Emperor and said. "You realise that Dulcea will not join you willingly".  
  
P"Of course I know that, but by the time Thandros is finished with her she will be broken and either my slave or useless to the Rangers. In any case I win" the Emperor said.  
  
P"Then again, she may willingly join you after all stranger things have happened" Caris said.  
  
P"True, after all she hates being a child, perhaps the offer of returning to who she was will prove too great. We shall just have to wait and see" the Emperor said.  
  
PThe ship hovers above the planet, undetected by the satellites and scanning systems that orbit the world. The ship has been there for several days scanning the planet with its only very unique scanning system, but to no avail.  
  
PAn insistent voice is talking to one figure asking the same question he has asked for the last few days. "Have you found anything yet?"  
  
PThe question figured shakes his head and replies. "As I told you I have checked and rechecked the scans, the matrix is not here. Didn't your vision tell you it was on Earth Optimus?"  
  
P"My vision was very clear Wheeljack, it said that the Matrix was here on Earth" Optimus said.  
  
P"Me Grimlock think Optimus Prime have too many blows to the head" the giant metal Tyrannosaurus said.  
  
P"Shut your yap you dumb Dinobot" Ironhide snapped.  
  
P"No tell Grimlock to shut up" Grimlock said.  
  
PThe two robots started to move towards each other and then Optimus voice thundered across the bridge of the ship. "Enough, this mission is more important than petty squabbling. Wheeljack if the Matrix is not on this Earth could it be on another Earth".  
  
P"Another Earth, you mean in another reality. I suppose that is possible, Perceptor what do you think?" Wheeljack said.  
  
P"It is possible, scientists have proposed that there are an infinite number of realities where every possible scenario has been played out. For example there could be a reality where Optimus Prime was killed during the crash of the Ark four million years ago that would have caused a significant change to the Autobot cause at losing our leader. Or there could be a reality where we do not exist at all or we never came to Earth, the possibilities are endless" Perceptor said.  
  
P"Is there anyway to travel through realities and see if the Matrix is there?" Prime asked.  
  
P"It could be possible to fold space around us and travel to another reality, however as I said there are infinite realities and it would take years to find the Matrix if we do at all" Perceptor replied.  
  
P"We don't have a choice, the Matrix must be found. How long would the modifications take to perform this reality folding take?" Prime said.  
  
P"It would take several hours and then there is no guarantee that they will even work" Perceptor said.  
  
P"Get started Perceptor, we don't have a moment to waste" Prime ordered.  
  
PPerceptor nodded and along with Wheeljack left the Bridge leaving Prime to his thoughts.  
  
PEND INTERLUDE  
  
PDulcea stopped to gather herself so far she had managed to fend off the attacks of Darkonda and Ecliptor, but she was still in trouble. Trouble that had just increased with the arrival of Thandros, Darkonda glared at him as he did arrive.  
  
P"What are you doing here?" Darkonda demanded.  
  
P"Since it appears you can't get the job done, I am here to make sure she is dealt with" Thandros answered.  
  
P"You couldn't deal with me, no one can" Dulcea commented.  
  
P"Silence girl, I am here with an offer for you, join the Emperor and he will restore you to your normal age. If you refuse, then the consequences will be disastrous for you" Thandros explained.  
  
P"What you'll kill me" Dulcea said sarcastically.  
  
P"By the time I am finished with you, you will wish you were dead" Thandros replied.  
  
P"Sorry Thany, but you're just not my type" Dulcea said trying not to seem unnerved.  
  
P"Maybe not now, but when I have broken you, then we shall see, join me Dulcea I guarantee you will not regret it" Thandros said.  
  
P"Unlike your face and again with regards to your offer, get stuffed" Dulcea said.  
  
P"As you wish, by the time this is all over, you will wish that you had said yes" Thandros said.  
  
PThen weapon in hand he moved towards Dulcea with Darkonda and Ecliptor moving into flanking positions leaving Dulcea with only one avenue of escape and that was backwards. She knew she was in a bad position but she knew it was her only option and so she ran. The three villains followed at a more leisurely pace as if know something she did not.  
  
PBack in the Power Chamber the Ranger still worried for the safety of their friend. Hermione and Daisy who were concerned for their friend had joined the group.  
  
P"Billy have you found anything yet?" Hermione asked.  
  
P"Not yet, the computer is still tracking the energy readings down, it should have something in a few minutes" Billy replied.  
  
P"Hurry, I think she is real danger, I can sense it" Daisy said.  
  
P"I am hurrying, don't badger me" Billy said.  
  
P"Remind you of someone doesn't she" Zack said to Jason.  
  
PAt that Daisy and then Hermione both looked sharply at the two.  
  
P"All I meant is that Adam is a rather impatient person, I guess you hanging around with him has left a mark on you" Zack explained.  
  
P"Oh" Daisy said quietly and more than a little relieved that the secret she kept was still a secret.  
  
P"I've got it, I've finally got a lock on Dulcea, it's only a partial lock but it is better than nothing" Billy said.  
  
P"Can you teleport her back here Billy?" Zordon asked.  
  
P"I'm afraid not Zordon, the best I can do is keep track of her" Billy answered.  
  
P"Well what good does that do us" Kim asked.  
  
P"Not much really, but at least we know she is okay" Billy replied.  
  
P"If you consider being teleported away from her home to wherever she is and who knows what kind of danger being okay" Kim said.  
  
P"Kimberly, no one will give up on Dulcea we will bring her home safely" Zordon said.  
  
P"I know Zordon, I'm just very worried about her that's all" Kim said.  
  
P"Indeed, so are we all" Zordon replied.  
  
P"Zordon the orb it's getting stronger, the readings they are going off the chart" Kendrix suddenly shouted.  
  
P"Kendrix place a containment field around it now" Zordon said.  
  
PKendrix nodded and made as to do so, but then she cursed and turned back to Zordon as she said. "Too late it's gone".  
  
P"Where has it gone, what do you mean its gone" Tommy asked.  
  
P"That it is no longer here, it teleported itself out. Remember that's what happened to the White orb" Kendrix replied.  
  
P"What your like saying that the orbs are self aware, they know when they're needed" Daisy asked.  
  
P"It does seem plausible, if the orbs are only for certain people then it stands to reason that they would only become active when it was time for that person to use its power" Billy replied.  
  
P"Meaning that Dulcea is going to be a Ranger" Hermione said.  
  
P"It would appear that way, but it might simply be a coincidence and that she is in trouble at the same time the orb has chosen its bearer" Zordon said.  
  
P"However I'm betting the former" Daisy said.  
  
P"Really and how did you work that out" Kim asked.  
  
P"Y'know it's just like a feeling, but I think Dulcea is going to be okay" Daisy said.  
  
P"I trust your feelings Daisy I'm sure she will be okay" Zordon said.  
  
PThe others looked a little surprised at Zordons declaration and then Daisy heard Zordon's voice in her head. "'I trust your judgement because of who you are and what you have done, I owe my life to you never forget that child'".  
  
PDaisy blinked but nodded in Zordons direction and then the others all remained where they were waiting to see if she was right and praying for the safe return of Dulcea.  
  
PMeanwhile the battle between Dulcea and the three bad guys was turning more and more in the favour of the forces of evil as Dulcea's attempt at flight had left her now at the top of a cliff and nowhere to go but down.  
  
P"Oh look, nowhere to run, nowhere to go" Darkonda sneered.  
  
P"True, but I've got you exactly where I wanted you now" Dulcea replied.  
  
P"And where exactly is that" Thandros asked.  
  
P"In a position for me to kick your butts all the way back to the Emperor" Dulcea said.  
  
P"You are a fool girl, you cannot beat all three of us" Ecliptor said.  
  
P"Yeah, yeah, no matter what I ain't going to give up either, so bring it" Dulcea said.  
  
PThen surprising the three she launched herself at the them and attacked with a sense of purpose, but it was too no avail and despite landing several good punches, but when she came away she was covered in cuts and developing bruises.  
  
P"Well that was fun, now are you ready to die" Darkonda asked.  
  
P"Well since it doesn't seem like that there is going to be a last minute rescue and I'd rather die than join you, I guess it will be option a I die, but guess what its not going to be by your hands. You said there is nowhere to run and nowhere to go, you were wrong, there is one way and that's straight down" Dulcea answered.  
  
P"You would take the cowards way out" Ecliptor asked astonished.  
  
P"Well yeah, but then I'll be dead, so I won't have to live with the stigma of being called a coward will I" Dulcea answered and took another step back towards the edge.  
  
PShe glanced up certain in her course that this was the only way and that it would soon be over and then she saw something and it was coming towards her and she knew what it was without a doubt in her mind and then the hesitation was gone and she jumped as the thing flew towards her.  
  
PThe three monsters looked in disbelief as the girl dropped over the side of the cliff and then Darkonda spoke. "Well it's a pity that happened, but one less good guy for the Emperor to worry about".  
  
P"There is something here, I do not like it" Thandros said.  
  
P"In that case, I guess you are going to like this even less" a voice said from behind them.  
  
PThe three turned as one to find themselves face to face with a female Green Ranger, but not the Morphin Ranger they had met before this one was different she was dressed in the armour of the Orb Rangers.  
  
P"A new Orb Ranger!!" Ecliptor said in surprise.  
  
P"And the prize goes to you dumb ass, I'm the Green Orb Ranger and now you three are about to feel some payback for the last couple of hours" the girl said.  
  
P"Dulcea!!" Darkonda explained.  
  
P"Give the man a cigar, in the flesh or armour now, guess I was always destined for great things" Dulcea replied.  
  
P"New powers or not, you are still going down before the forces of evil" Thandros stated.  
  
P"Newsflash change of plans, school is in session and you're the students and I'm the teacher" Dulcea said.  
  
PThandros snarled at the girl and then launched himself towards her only for Dulcea easily step out of the way and watch as Thandros found himself eating dirt.  
  
P"Watch that first step it's a doozy" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Thandros get up you fool, she is more powerful than ever, we must attack together and not separately, only teamwork will do" Ecliptor stated.  
  
P"Agreed" Thandros snapped.  
  
PThe three began to circle the new Ranger and then as one they attacked her, but in a green flash of light appeared the whistling sticks she normally used as her favour weapon and swinging it around she knocked the three flat on their asses without wasting a breath and she stepped back to watch as the three hauled themselves back to their feet.  
  
P"Well you guys had enough or do you want me to hit you a few more times" Dulcea asked.  
  
PNot this time, but there will be another day Dulcea and you will be mine" Thandros said as he disappeared.  
  
P"Yeah, yeah, its very nice to want things, but in this case, look, but no touchy" Dulcea replied.  
  
PThen she turned to face the other two who looked at each other and then decided that it was time for discretion to better and the two teleported away leaving Dulcea on her own. With a sigh she let out a sigh of relief and then just as she had seen the other Rangers do before she touched her hand to her belt buckle and concentrated on the place she wanted to be and in a flash of green light she teleported away.  
  
PBack at the Power Chamber Kimberly was becoming more agitated as Billy announced. "I've lost track of Dulcea, she just dropped off my scanners".  
  
P"What does that mean?" Kimberly demanded.  
  
P"It means that I can't find any trace of her" Billy replied.  
  
P"We have another problem, the orb has disappeared as well, I think its found its new bearer" Kendrix said.  
  
P"How is that a problem?" Rocky asked.  
  
P"Just that we have no way to really track the orbs once they've been chosen, when Daisy and Hermione are morphed they are almost undetectable. So we have no idea who the new Ranger is unless they turn up at the Chamber" Kendrix answered.  
  
P"Oh well I'm glad you cleared that up" Rocky replied.  
  
P"Guys incoming teleportation beam" Billy shouted out.  
  
P"Everyone get ready, just in case" Jason commanded.  
  
PThe Rangers all took up defensive positions and watched as a green streak appeared through the roof and transformed itself into a female Green Ranger and the others just stared at her.  
  
PEventually the silence was broken as Tommy asked. "Who are you?"  
  
PThere was silence for a moment and then there came a very sarcastic reply as she removed her helmet. "Come on I haven't changed that much".  
  
P"Dulcea" Kim said.  
  
P"In the flesh well green armour, hey déjà vu" Dulcea said.  
  
P"How did this all happen?" Kim asked.  
  
P"I was fighting Thandros, Ecliptor and Darkonda, man that Thandros is a creepy little b****d, he tried to proposition me, but anyway they were kicking my cute little butt when I saw the orb flying towards me and I took a chance and jumped and before I hit the bottom I caught the orb and well I was suddenly filled with the power of the green orb and then I kicked the threes asses right back to the nexus" Dulcea explained.  
  
P"Wish we'd seen that, it was probably quite funny, three grown men running from a teenager" Rocky said.  
  
P"Yeah it was quite funny, but this is so cool, I'm an Orb Ranger, I thought I was only going to be the guardian of them, you know like advise the Rangers on how to use the powers" Dulcea replied.  
  
P"You were always special Dulcea, that is why you were chosen to be the Guardian of the Great Power in the first place, I recognised your potential and knew you would be a vital part in the fight against evil" Zordon said.  
  
P"Thank you that means a lot to me" Dulcea said.  
  
P"It should, because you are a vital part of the team. What's the emblem on your chest" Kim asked.  
  
P"Its an owl, I guess because I'm still connected to the power of the Ninjetti that its also bonded with the orb and maybe enhanced the powers even more, guess we'll find out soon enough" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Indeed, we'll run more tests and see what happens" Kendrix said.  
  
P"Ah do I have to have more tests, I hate being a lab rat" Dulcea complained.  
  
P"Sorry kid, but that is the way things go" Jason said.  
  
P"Anyway the tests can wait, all I want to is get some sleep, I am shattered" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Very well Dulcea, the tests can wait for another time," Zordon said.  
  
PWith that Dulcea nodded and teleported out of the Power Chamber and home for a rest. The rest of the week passed uneventfully s there was no sign of any monsters or even the foot soldiers and Dulcea went to school and for the first time in months the taunts of the others did not bother her at all.  
  
PIt was Sunday when she got the phone call from Kim and it sounded strange, so she had hot footed it down to the Surf Spot. When she got there everything was quiet and no one was around. Carefully she walked into the building, becoming even more concerned as she realised that the lights were out. Cautiously she stepped into the main area, her senses fully alert for whatever was going to happen and then the lights came on and she was stunned to see all of the Rangers and several people from school, but it was the banner behind them that caught her attention it said, 'Happy Birthday Dulcea'.  
  
P"Surprise Dulcea, Happy Birthday" Kim said as she walked up to her.  
  
P"I hate to bring this up, its not my birthday" Dulcea said.  
  
P"So, we made it up, after all we didn't know when your actual birthday is, we decided that we should mark the day you came to Earth for good, which was a year ago today" Kim said.  
  
P"Cool, thank you Kim, I guess this was your idea" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Yes it was, since I'm looking after you I thought I should sort this out" Kim said.  
  
PDulcea hugged Kim and then the two went to enjoy the party.  
  
PInside the nexus the Emperor finished admonishing the three for their failure.  
  
P"If you hadn't played with her, she would have been dead long before she got the orb and it would have been in my possession" the Emperor shouted.  
  
P"We're sorry Emperor, we were too cocky and felt we could play with her, we did not anticipate the orb" Ecliptor said.  
  
P"You should have anticipated it, you should have anticipated everything" the Emperor snarled.  
  
P"We should have, but we did not and we failed, give us another chance Emperor" Thandros pleaded.  
  
P"You will have that chance, but not now, I have a few more ideas up my sleeve and an insider ready to help me. Isn't that right my friend," the Emperor said.  
  
PIn the shadows was a female figure and as he spoke she stepped into the light it was Kendrix.  
  
To be Continued. 


End file.
